fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Sugar Precure!
Fancy Sugar Precure (''ファンシーシュガープリキュア！''Fanshīshugāpurikyua!)!' ''is the sixth series created by japanesenerd247. The story consists of six girls who are chosen to be the defenders of the Earth's most prized sweets: the legendary Precure! Story Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, desserts reigned supreme. The Sugarsweet Kingdom of Hope was the kingdom the sweets we know and love today. There were the Fancy Sugar Crystals that protected the kingdom of harm and darkness: Raspberry Beryl, Coconut Topaz, Tiramisu Garnet, Pudding Citrine, Sundae Aquamarine, Pastry Jade., and many others. But, one day, those pieces went missing, and plague has rained down on the kingdom ever since. Turns out that the King's rival, King Nigai, had the power to steal the pieces from under the King's nose. Battle was waged as well. In the heated battle, the good king lost. Before he went into his eternal slumber, he used the power he had left to created a mini, less-powerful version of the powerful protective crystals and sent them to Earth in hopes of finding the legendary Cures to save the kingdom (and all desserts) from the bad king's wrath. Characters 'Ichigo Anenesu- Cure Cheer '(いちごアネネス - キュアチア ''Ichigo anenesu - kyuachia) Ichigo is a nerdy 14 year-old girl who just loves making sweets with her father and mother. She just loves to read manga so much, her friends keep telling her to stop reading manga. Unsuccessful! Ichigo also loves to study and make her friends smile, even if she is sad herself. As Cure Cheer, she represents the element of love and represents raspberry cheesecake. Her catchphrase (as Cure Cheer) is "Love and happiness! Cheesecake galore! I'm Cure Cheer (愛と幸福！ チーズケーキがいっぱい！ 私はキュアチア！''Ai to kōfuku! Chīzukēki ga ippai! Watashi wa kyuachia!)! Her finishing attack is Cheesecake Tornado,and her color is light raspberry. Her normal catchphrase is "Ooey gooey yummyness (ウーギーガチョウのおいしさ。Ūgīgachou no oishi-sa.). 'Koko Nattigami- Cure Coco '(ナッティガミココ - キュアココ ''Nattigamikoko - kyuakoko) Koko is a 14 year-old ball of energy, yet rebellious at the same time. Once, Koko has gotten into a couple of incidents back when she was in fifth grade, but she has changed after the death of her father and grandmother. Koko loves to dance and sing, and her favorite music is rock. As Cure Coco, she represents the element of energy and represents coconut cream pie. Her catchphrase (as Cure Coco) is "Energy and happiness! Cream pie galore! I'm Cure Coco (エネルギーと幸福！ クリームパイ豊富！ 私はキュアココです！''Enerugī to kōfuku! Kurīmupai hōfu! Watashi wa kyuakokodesu!)! her finishing attack is Cream Pie Splash, and her color is yellowish-white. Her normal catchphrase is "Fantastic creaminess ''(素晴らしいクリーム状！''Subarashī kurīmu-jō!)! 'Kodaira Hirokazu- Cure Tiramisu '(小平寛和 - キュアティラミス ''Kodaira Hirokazu - kyuatiramisu) Kodaira is a 14 year-old girl who is a fashion geek. In case you need to know about a single basic thing about fashion, Kodaira could help you out, for she runs her own fashion club called Tiramisu Express Fashion Company at S.P.A Academy. As Cure Tiramisu, she represents the element of sparkles and also represents tiramisu. Her catchphrase (as Cure Tiramisu) is "Sparkles and happiness! Tiramisu galore! I'm Cure Tiramisu (輝きと幸せ！ ティラミス豊富！ 私はキュアティラミスです！''Kagayaki to shiawase! Tiramisu hōfu! Watashi wa kyuatiramisudesu!)!", her finishing attack is Tiramisu Splash and her color is ruby red. Her normal catchphrase is "Wonderful (素晴らしい！''Subarashī!) whenever she is happy. Hari Purinawa- Cure Pudding '(ハリプリナワ - キュアプディング ''Haripurinawa - kyuapudingu) A fun and happy-go-lucky 14 year-old girl who just loves pudding, Hari is also a huge clean freak. Even if you make the tiniest mess, Hari will make sure that you clean it up. Hari's favorite hobbies are spending time with friends and cats (she is also obsessed with cats), create new superheroes for her manga, reading romance fiction, and other unorthodox stuff like that. As Cure Pudding, she represents the element of kindness and also represents all pudding. Her catchphrase (as Cure Pudding) is "Kindness and happiness! Pudding galore! I'm Cure Pudding (親切と幸せ！ 豊富なプディング！ 私はキュアプディング！''Shinsetsu to shiawase! Hōfuna pudingu! Watashi wa kyuapudingu!'')!" Her finishing attack is Pudding Hurricane, and her color is orange. Her normal catchphrase is "What's coming? We don't know (何が来るの？ 私たちは知らない！Nani ga kuru no? Watashitachiha shiranai!)!" ''Aki Akuana- Cure Sundae (アキアクアナ - キュアサンデー ''Akiakuana - kyuasandē) A straight-A student and a half-Cherokee 14 year-old girl, Aki is also a shy girl who is always wearing Cherokee-style clothes and glasses. Therefore, Aki is always getting picked on by the more popular girls of Ichigo's class, but she is still kind and apologizes for the most minor mistakes. Aki's favorite hobbies are drawing, spending time in the park, and loves to cuddle with dogs and puppies. As Cure Sundae, she represents personality and also represents all sundaes. Her catchphrase (as Cure Sundae) is "Personality and happiness! Sundae galore! I'm Cure Sundae!" Her finishing attack is Sundae Freeze, and her color is aqua blue. Her normal catchphrase is "Life is full of surprises (人生は驚きでいっぱいです ! Jinsei wa odoroki de ippaidesu!)!" ''Tori Paiawa- Cure Pastry (トーリ・パイアワ・キュアペストリー ''Tōri paiawa kyuapesutorī) Tori is a 14 year-old girl who is a little arrogant and bossy. Why? She has a spoiled family and she is quite spoiled herself. Other than that, she loves to play video games and hates sugar. Nobody wants to be friends with her, which sometimes make her sad and a little hostile, but, with Ichigo and the others, she now tries to be more friendly. As Cure Pastry, she represents change and also represents pastries. Her catchphrase (as Cure Pastry) is "Change and happiness! Pastry galore! I'm Cure Pastry!" Her finishing attack is Pastry Healing, and her color is jade green. Apparently, she does not have a catchphrase, because she thinks that they are dumb. ''Purin - Yuuyama Yuuka - Cure Meringue''' (キュアメレンゲ) - A new Cure set to appear. Some say she is from the Sugarsweet Kingdom, while others say she's from earth. Mascots 'Cream '(クリーム ''Kurīmu) Cream is a cat-like fairy chosen to find the cures and save the kingdom from the evil King Nigaiamai. Cream's favorite hobbies are to draw her crushes, spending time with Aki, and helping out the cures whenever she can. Cream is mostly white because she loves to eat marshmallows. Villains Main Villains '''''King Nigai King Nigai is the main antagonist of the series. Described to be the hater of sweets, the king will do everything in his power to make sure the sweets don't exist. He is described as the total opposite of the nice, generous, and sweet-singing queen. At the end, he was purified by all six Cures and Cream. Sour Sour is King Nigai's first minion. Sour does not like sweets either, and he wants to make everyone sour and hating each other. He was also the creator of the Bitter Sweets Precure. He was eventually purified by Cure Cheer and Cure Coco. Prune Prune is King Nigai's second minion. Prune wants nothing more than to make sure the earth is ridded of it's youth and to make sure the entire universe is close to losing its inner sweets. She is also the sorceress of the group. She was eventually purified by Cure Tiramisu and Cure Pudding. Yamiamai This basic villain is the basic creation of Prune. These monsters come in many forms, based on the inner sweet its based on. The ultra version of Yaiamai was purified by Cure Sundae and Cure Pastry. Supporting Villains Bitter Sweets Precure These Precure appeared in Episode 46. They are basically the total opposite of Fancy Sweets Precure. Here are their names: * Bitter Sorrow- ''Cure Cheer's past self. Unlike Cure Cheer, she believes that other people suffering could make her smile, and she likes to make people unhappy. She also believes that all sweets should not exist, just like King Nigaiamai. She was purified by Cure Cheer. * ''Bitter Sloth- ''Cure Coco's past self. Unlike Cure Coco, she was way too rebellious that nobody wanted to be friends with her, so she shut down completely and now moves slow. She was purified by Cure Coco. * ''Bitter Power- ''Cure Tiramisu's past self. Unlike Cure Tiramisu, she wants to use her fashion sense for popularity and power. She also believes that dark fashion is superior to sweets. She was purified by Cure Tiramisu. * ''Bitter Arrogance- ''Cure Pudding's past self. Unlike Cure Pudding, she hates being happy and likes to be arrogant, especially toward her friends. She was eventually purified by Cure Pudding. * ''Bitter Freeze- ''Cure Sundae's past self. Unlike Cure Sundae, she uses her shyness as her source of power and uses it to get away from everything. She was eventually purified by Cure Sundae. * ''Bitter Taste- ''Cure Pastry's past self. Unlike Cure Pastry, she uses her arrogance and bossiness to get her way with everything. She was purified by Cure Pastry. Items ''Fancy Sugar Phone The Cure's transformation device. In order to transform, the Cures press the coordinating charm in the center top of the phone with their theme, then they press 1, 2, and 3. Then they say "Precure! Decoration Activation!" Fancy Sugar Crystals The Cures' collectable items. These powerful gems are collected to provide power to the kingdom. Once all of the crystals are collected, power would be restored. These crystals are also used to provide power to the cures. In order to use them, they must uses them in their attacks or weapons. Fancy Sugar Crystal Pocket The Cure's pocket where all of the Fancy Sweet Crystals are stored. Weapons Fancy Sweet Wands The Cure's main weapon. Gallery Cure Cheer (FSPC).jpg|Cure Cheer by User:PrettyPreppy~ Category:Dessert Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Fancy Sugar Precure!